objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Game for Fame
Contestants Strawberry (Female) - The typical valleygirl. BFF with Candle, wears makeup. Kind, but smart, though can be rude to enemies. Friends: Raspberry (Boyfriend), Candle (BFF), Egg, Bead, Lemon, Hairspray, Hat (Love interest on his side), Teacup, Purse, Xylophone (Possibly) Enemies: Hat (One-sided, on her side), Grenade, Toolbox, Tomato, Wrench, Lime, Bugspray, Orange Candle (Female) - Another valleygirl. Strawberry's BFF, wears makeup. Mean and judgemental. Always on her phone. Friends: Strawberry (BFF), Raspberry, Bead, Lemon, Hairspray, Teacup, Purse, Balloon, Flashing Sign Enemies: Grenade, Hat (One-sided, on her side), Toolbox, Tomato, Wrench, Lime, Bugspray, Orange Grenade (Male) - Big jerk/serial killer. Explodes when angry. Flashing Sign (Female) - Looking for a lifelong partner, but fails when trying to show off Toolbox (Male) - Handy and will help everyone in need. Balloon (Male) - Optimistic and kinda dumb. Pops easily. Egg (Male) - Nice and friendly, hates bullies. Cracks easily. Bead (Female) - Shy and timid, very kind Lemon (Female) - Addicted to Sprite, kinda bland Lime (Male) - Cracks dirty jokes, also bland Tomato (Male) - Insane and can turn evil. Bugspray (Male) - Grumpy and short-tempered. Hairspray (Female) - Fashionable, but not exactly valleygirl. Wrench (Male) - Arrogant, hates Toolbox since he always messes everything up for him. Birdie (Female) - Strong, active Orange (Male) - Fat, Clumsy Hat (Male) - Ladies man. Or so he thinks. Teacup (Female) - Royal princess Purse (Female) - Wants to be like Teacup, but thinks she has to be mean and snooty to do it. Headphones (Male) - Like Cherries except they hate each other because they play complete different music. Juicebox (Male) - Orange flavored. Orange's friend. Accidently squirts juice while talking. Xylophone (Female) - Poor, musician looking for a job, on the show so she can get media attention. Episode 1 - The Strive Begins Strawberry: Like, OMG, I was just like, no way, and then he was like, totally, and I was like, OMG! Candle: IKR! Like, totally. Strawberry: And I was like-- Wrench: Hey guys, will you just SHUT UP?! Candle: No! What about you, HUH?! Strawberry: C-candle...Don't g-get in a like, fight... Candle: But-- Strawberry: Don't doubt our power! Wrench: Ha. Ha. Hairspray: Strawberry, Candle, you really do need to quiet down. I'm brushing my hair. Strawberry: Like, fine. Candle: Like, I hate this place! Birdie: I know! We can't play sports here! Strawberry: We're like, not talking about that but ok. Bugspray: Shut up! Strawberry: Ok... Egg: Bugspray, don't bully her! Bugspray: SHUT. UP!!!!!!!!!!! Bead: B-bugspray...are you o-okay? Bugspray: DIE! Bead: EEK! *Runs away and bumps into Grenade* Grenade: DIE!!!!!!!! !#)(*()#@!)$#!*))(*&@$#*(@&$# Egg: Stop cussing! Bead: U-um, Egg, you might wanna watch out... *Egg dodges Grenade's knife and it hits Balloon* Balloon: Ah! I'm getting popped! Come on, everybody, let's be friends-- *pop* Strawberry: OMG like, I've got to send this pic to my boyfriend. *Lemon is drinking Sprite* Lemon: Ahhh....Sprite, the best drink ever. Lime: Yeah. Just think, what if this wasn't Sprite, what if it was my-- *Lemon spits out the Sprite on him* Lemon: SHUT UP YOU MANIAC! Huicebox: Hi Orange-- *Accidently squirts juice on Orange* Orange: Haha! That was fwunny... Birdie: Orange, you need to lose some weight. Orange: Bwut-- Tomato: Hello Bye Hello MWAHAHAH! Hehe hi sour cream barf *Suddenly bites Orange Juice and tears him apart* Toolbox: Hey Wrench, do you want to me to help you carry that? Wrench: Sure-- *Toolbox drops them all and they all shatter* Toolbox: Oops. Flashing Sign: Want me to help you with that, sweetie? Wrench: No thanks. Flashing Sign (Disappointed): Oh. Okay, sweetie, well next time I'll help. (And we'll have a little smooch) Wrench: What did you say?! Flashing Sign: Nothing sweetie. *Suddenly they are all teleported to the Game for Fame Studio* Hat: Ooh! Play some romantic music for me so I can get that cute girl over there. Left Headphones: Alright, as you wish. Right Headphones: Rock song, comin' up! *Headphones plays terrible Music* Hat: Come on guys! You guys are making the cute Strawberry weirded out! Headphones (Both at once): I thought you liked all girls! Hat: I do, but--never mind. Xylophone: For the last time, can I please sign up for the music club? Music Director: I'm sorry, no you can't. It's full. Xylophone: But now I'm penniless! Princess Teacup: Hah! You're penniless? You can take a couple hundred dollars from me. Purse: Yeah! Because you're poor and unneeded! Princess Teacup: PURSE! So rude! Princesses do not offend others on purpose! Purse: Ugh, well how DO you be a princess? Princess Teacup: *sigh* Wait, how are we here? I thought we were in our castle! Purse: Yeah! *Everyone except Teacup, Purse, Xylophone, Hat, and Headphones say "Yeah!"* INTRO Card: Welcome to my game show, Game for Fame. The prize for winning is $1,000,000,000 and a whole bunch of FAME! In this challenge, you will be competing in teams and in challenges, and the team who loses the challenge will be up for voting, and then one contestant will be voted off at a time. Oh yeah, and eliminated contestants aren't treated so well, so... Strawberry: Like, whatevs, can we leave? Card: No. Anyway, let's start! There will be two teams of 11, I think. Strawberry and...Lime. You two will pick teams. Strawberry: Like, of course, I choose Candle. Candle: Like, yay! Lime: Of course, I choose my sister Lemon. Lemon: Yeah, thanks, Lime! Lime: So that I can-- Lemon: Nope! No Dirty Jokes! Lime: But... Strawberry: I like, choose Bead. Cuz she's nice, plus she's probably like, freaking out right now since she's so timid and small. Bead: Th-thanks...I guess... Lime: Hmm...We can choose Juicebox I guess. Strawberry: Like, Egg! Egg: Yay! Lime: I choose... Juicebox: ...Orange! Orange: Yway! Lime: Juicebox! We don't want that fat old punk! Strawberry: Hmm... I'll like, choose Teacup. Princess Teacup: Beg pardon, but my name is Princess Teacup. Strawberry: Like, whatevs, our team is totally super anyway. Birdie: Please don't choose me Lime, I don't wanna be on a team with someone who doesn't eat healthy! Lime: I choose Birdie. Birdie: NO! Strawberry: I'll choose Hairspray since she's fabulous. Hairspray: Yes! Wait let me fix your hair first. Lime: I choose...Flashing Sign. Flashing Sign: Oh sweetie, thank you, let's stay together forever. Lime: Are you proposing? Cause if you are, I accept, so I can get you w-- Flashing Sign: Uh...never mind, sweetie. Strawberry: Toolbox, I guess. Toolbox: Cool! Lime: Um, Xylophone. Xylophone: Yay! Just know I'm on the show for media attention. Strawberry: Balloon! Balloon: Yay! You wanna be friends-- Candle: Shut up, she's my friend! Balloon: Aw, thank you! Lime: Tomato. Tomato: Fart! I love you! Candle: Usually I'm a fan of these types of fanfics with two boys, but now I'm looking in a different direction... Tomato: MWAHAHA *Bites Lime* Lime: Ow! Strawberry: Hat. Hat: Yay! Lime: Headphones. Headphones (Both): But we wanna be with Hat! Lime: Meh. Strawberry: Like, Bugspray. Bugspray: Took you long enough. Lime: Wrench. Wrench: *growl* Toolbox: Want me to help you get to your team? Wrench: I'm literally 1 inch away from them, I can do it mysel-- Toolbox: Okay, I'll help! *Accidentally throws Wrench backwards* Wrench: Ouch! Grrr... Strawberry: Like, Purse or Grenade? I'm SO choosing Purse. Grenade: ARGH! DEATH WILL COME TO YOU IF YOU DONT CHOOSE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Strawberry: Nvm, I choose Grenade. *runs away and throws up* Strawberry: That is how I feel about you. Purse: So I'm left on Lime's team? Ha! Such a punk! Card: Anyway, time for the challenge, which is to not die. *Everyone dies except Toolbox and Wrench* Toolbox: Hey, Wrench, want me to help you survive? We're best buddies! Wrench: ...We are? Toolbox: Yup! Just stand on this platform-- Wrench: DIE! *Pushes Toolbox off a cliff* Card: So Wrench wins for his team, meaning Strawberry's team is UFE! Oh yeah and team names, for Lime's team is Sour Limes and Strawberry's team is Cute Berries. So yeah this is a contestant vote and we will vote next week at sunrise near the lake! Strawberry: Like, what do we do for now? Card: Um, since it's nighttime you may sleep in your tents or you may have some free time. Strawberry: OMG like, Candle! Candle: Like, what?! Strawberry: Like, you see where the bridge over the lake is? Candle: Like, yeah. Strawberry: There are like, some gossip areas reserved for us! Let's like, talk about people! Candle: Like, coolio! Hat: Hey Headphones! Left Headphones: What? Hat: Over there on the bridge we can pick up the ladies. Right Headphones: You mean just you, not us, punk. We just play music for you. Left Headphones: Brother! You do NOT call others punks! Right Headphones: Bro, you're acting like Teacup and I'm Purse. Princess Teacup: It's PRINCESS Teacup. Purse: Is there anything wrong with being like me, you-- Princess Teacup: How many times do I have to say this? If you want to be a princess, don't be mean! Episode 2 - The First Sunrise Card: Hello, everyone. Time to wake up and go to the elimination ceremony at the lake. It's sunrise. VOTING Card: So out of all of you, 22 of you voted meaning all of you voted today. Now time for the votes. Card: Everyone is safe with 0 votes except...Grenade, Strawberry, Bugspray, and Toolbox! Toolbox: What? How many votes do I have?! Card: 1 vote. From Wrench. Wrench: Serves you right! Toolbox: Whatever, we are still best friends! Wrench: UGH! Card: Strawberry had 2 votes from Grenade and Bugspray. Strawberry: Like, whatevs. Card: Bugspray and Grenade. One of you had 3 votes from Tomato, Hairspray, and Lime while the other had 16 votes from everyone else... Grenade. Grenade: YEAH, PUNKS, I'M IN!!! !@#(&*&*#$^@#&$(#$@(&@#$& Card: Stop cussing. Anyway, Grenade. Is eliminated with 16 votes. Grenade: WHAT?! *&!@(#$&^#@(%@#)@$*#$*) Card: Time to go. GUARDS! Guards: Yes, master. Card: Take this jerk abomination out of my sight! Guards: Yes. Grenade: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^##@ YOU! INTRO Strawberry: OMG like, I've got to text my boyfriend Raspberry that like, that the big fat cusser jerk is eliminated! Hat: She has a boyfriend already? But she's the cutest girl out of all--I mean um, Headphones let's go pick up more girls. Card: Um no it's time for da challenge. Which is to have the most amount of contestants on your team. Strawberry: Hey! Like, that's unfair, we automatically lose then cuz they have 11 and we have 10! Card: Exactly. So next week, vote for your least favorite on the Cute Berries, contestants. Balloon: Hey Egg, wanna be my friend? Egg: Okay! Balloon: YAY! Strawberry: Like, who will be eliminated next? Candle: IDK. Xylophone: Hey guys, maybe we could start a musical-gossiping club! Hehe, hehe... Strawberry: Excuse me?! Is that an insult? Xylophone: *sigh* Sorry... Strawberry: Well, like, you SHOULD be! Episode 3 - Battle for Nightmare Island Strawberry: OMG like, Candle, who do you think is leaving today? Candle: Maybe like, Toolbox or Bugspray. Strawberry: Yeah like, I think Bugspray since only Wrench hates Toolbox. Bugspray: DID YOU SAY IM GONNA BE ELIMINATED?! ILL RIG THE VOTES TO GET YOU ELIMINATED! Card: Hey what did you say there Bugspray: Nothing punk. We were wondering who will be out today. Card: Well we'll find out right now! Strawberry: Meh. INTRO Card: Time for elimination it's sunrise. It's wonderful to be able to see the beautiful sun rise up...but one of you will not see the sun...first ones safe are Lime's team. Anyway first safe is Balloon Hairspray Egg Bead Teacup with 0 votes. Oh yeah and only 17 of you voted today. The bottom 5 are Strawberry. *Light on Strawberry* Strawberry: OMG like no way! Card: Candle. *Light on Candle* Candle: This is like so not happening. Card: Bugspray. *Light on Bugspray* Bugspray: DIE! Card: No. Anyway. Hat. *Light on Hat* Hat: No I gotta stay on to hit on those cute girls. Cant wait for tonight--never mind you didnt hear that. Card: Ew gross no one wants to go in your room tonight anyway and Toolbox. *Light on Toolbox* Toolbox: Your light is kinda broken want me to help fix it? Card: No. I really hoped you'd be leaving but once again you are safe with only 1 vote from Wrench. Wrench: Grrr.... Toolbox: Wrench, my good friend, want me to help-- Wrench: NO! Card: K so next safe is Candle with 2 votes from Tomato and Orange. Candle: Omg tomato and Orange are so not hot nor cool. Card: Anyway now its Bugspray Hat and Strawberry. Sorry to say that Hat is safe with 3 votes. Hat: Yes I have another night-- Card: SHUT UP. Anyway. Strawberry. Bugspray. One of you had 6 and the other had 7 votes. The one with 7 votes is...Strawberry. Strawberry: Like no way! Card: IDK why you left since I think you're a pretty nice character I have no idea why you would be leaving right now. Anyway byebye. Strawberry: Wait! Like, Bugspray MUST have rigged the votes! Card: I doubt it. Oh wait I have an email from my girlfriend Poker Chip. Poker Chip's Email: Honey, someone rigged the votes! Quick, Strawberry is safe with 6 and Bugspray is eliminated with 7! Did you eliminate Strawberry? If you did, then...then there will be problems! Card's Email: Don't worry baby I haven't eliminated her yet I'll make sure to keep her safe and get Bugspray out instead. Card: Anyway so guards take this mean cheater Bugspray out of MY SIGHT! Guards: Yes master. Bugspray: Noooo! @!#^&*@#!*&^ Card: So yeah the challenge is to build Dream Island for the Firey Speakerbox my friend who needs help. All except mean or insane characters: Okay. Card: So yeah start. *Vampire appears* Card: Ok so you guys are done lets see teh islands-- Vampire: Mwahaha! *Destroys Lime's Island* Lime: Noooo! Card: You call that Dream Island? More like Nightmare Island! So yeah contestants vote off someone on Lime's team! *Nighttime* Balloon: HEY TOOLBOX! WANNA BE FRIENDS? Toolbox: Sure! Balloon: YAY! Hairspray: Hey Egg, Bead, isn't it so boring without any fashion supplies? Egg: Um. No, not for me, but I can imagine how you feel. Hairspray: Not exactly what I was looking for, but hey, at least you're being nice. What about you Bead? Bead: ...U-um...I-I'm not v-very into f-fashion...b-but if y-you want m-me to st-start b-being more f-fashionable...th-then just t-tell m-me to d-do it... Hairspray: Bead, you have to learn to stand up for yourself! Purse: Yeah, you annoying-- Princess Teacup: Beg pardon? What were you going to say huh? Purse: Um. Nothing princess Teacup. Princess Teacup *glaring at Purse*: Riiiight. That's what I thought. Xylophone: Juicebox, wanna be friends so we can play music? Juicebox: Maybe the first part not the second part. Orange: Yaw. Birdie: I'm only good at sports so no. Xylophone: *sigh* Episode 4 - Princesses Must Learn to be Kind Princess Teacup: So, Purse, recite the ten commandments. One must honor God with all their life. Purse: Um, can we skip this part? I'm bored. Princess Teacup: PURSE! Show respect and be kind to the creator! Purse: Yeah yeah. Strawberry: OMG like she doesn't respect him like, she'll never like, be a princess. Candle: IKR. Card: Shush it elimination time. INTRO Card: So first we got 19 votes meaning that ONE PERSON *glaring at Purse* didn't vote. Princess Teacup: Purse! You must show respect and vote if one tells you to. Purse: No! Princess Teacup: What did you say?! Purse: No this is all idiotic! I. Want. To. Be. A. Princess! NOT SOME STUPID PERSON WHO HAS ABSOLUTELY NO LIFE LIKE YOU! Princess Teacup: Purse! I am tired of your insolence! Mr. Card! Card: Yes, milady? Princess Teacup: I change my vote to Purse! Card: Yes. Anyway, with 0 votes are everyone but Purse, Flashing Sign, Wrench, Tomato, and Headphones. Purse: Why do I have so many VOTES?! Right Headphones: Because your an idiot! A bully who EVERYONE hates! Why do you want to be like this?! Purse: Why you...! Left Headphones: Brother! One must show respect! Princess Teacup: *sigh* I feel your pain, Mr. Left Headphones. I really do. Purse and Right Headphones: Hey! Left Headphones: Well I am older. Right Headphones: By a minute! Card: EVERYONE SHUT UP! Anyway first with 1 vote is Flashing Sign. Flashing Sign: Phew. Card: Anyway with 2 votes is...Tomato. Tomato: Barf poo! Card: Now we have 16 votes remaining. Headphones received only 4 of those votes. Now Purse and Wrench. One received 4 and the other received 8, but Teacup changed her vote to Purse, meaning that one received 5 and one received 7. Purse: Wait then that means I'm safe! Woohoo! Wrench: GRRR...! Card: Guards! Take this stupid arrogant brat out of my sight! Guards: Yes. Wrench: Wait! NOOOOO! PURSE! HEADPHONES! FLASHING SIGN! TOOLBOX! I'LL COME BACK TO GET MY REVENGE ON--AHH!!!! Card: Now that he's gone, it's time for the next challenge which is to use manners and not offend me. The first team to offend me loses. Purse: Shut up you're so annoying! Card: PURSE, YOU MADE YOUR TEAM LOSE. So yeah vote off anyone contestants who are on Lime's Team. Lime: PURSE! WHY DID YOU MAKE US LOSE?! Left Headphones and Teacup: Yeah! Purse: Because I can! These rules are...are...*sniff* *sniff*...oh, I'll never be a p-princess... Princess Teacup: Purse, I forgive you. I know it is hard to act like a princess. But you MUST follow the rules. Purse: *sniff* *sniff* fine... Episode 5 - Ready, Set, Steady!!! Card: Hey guys it's elimination time. Purse: We know that. Card: Shut up. INTRO Card: K so today we got 18 votes because ONE PERSON forgot to vote! *glare at Purse* Purse: What? At least I'm being NICE! Card: Shut up. Anyway with 0 votes are...Purse, Juicebox, Lime, and Lemon. Purse *receives cake*: Wait what why do we get cake? Card: Cause everytime you are safe you get cake this is totally not a rip off anyway all of you get 5 cakes except for the people on Lime's team that I didn't call. Orange: But I wvuant to eeet cwake! Card: Too bad. Anyway lets see Birdie is safe with 1 vote from Orange. Birdie: Frankly I don't really care since Orange is fat. Orange: Hwey! Juicebox: Stop being so mea-- *squirt juice on Candle* Candle: Eek! Like, my flame! Quick Strawberry bring Match! Match: OMG like your flame let me fix it. *Match fixes Candle's flame* Birdie: Juicebox you're unhealthy too! Card: Will you shut up?! Flashing Sign: Okay sweetie. Card: Ugh. I HOPED you'd be going home but sadly you're safe with 2 votes. Flashing Sign: Its fine. Card: Do you know what shut up means? Tomato: It means DIE! *bites Card* Card: AH! *dies, comes back to life* Card: ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! TOMATO, YOUR VOTES ARE DOUBLED! Anyway, Xylophone and Headphones are safe with 2 votes as well now it's down to Tomato and Orange. Orange had 5 votes and Tomato had 6 votes but it turned into 12 for killing me so goodbye Tomato! GUARDS! TAKE THIS STUPID INSANE MEANIE OUT OF MY SIGHT! Tomato: But fart fart! Card: Oh shut up you inappropriate little--you know what lets not swear. Strawberry: Like, do you always force them out like that with the guards? Card: No those are for the people I hate. People who im fine with are just escorted out. Anyway teh challenge is to race but you are on a balance beam so yeah first team to have all people make it wins go! Balloon: THIS IS EASY! COME ON FRIENDS LETS GO!!! Strawberry: Like what are you doing? *Balloon lifts all his teammates into the sky and they fly to the finish* Card: Wow Balloon you're smart so yeah contestants vote off a member of The Sour Limes. Purse: UGH! FORGET IT TEACUP! I GIVE UP! Princess Teacup: Fine become a princess yourself. It'll be hard trust me. Purse: Sorry Teacup but I cant do this I have to do it MY OWN WAY! Episode 6 - Double Surprise, Double Goodbyes Card: Hey guys i have a surprise! Everyone: Blah blah blah Card: EVERYONE SHUT UP THIS IS IMPORTANT! *Everyone is still talking* Card: TODAY TWO PEOPLE WILL BE LEAVING!!! *Everyone stops and stares at Card* Strawberry: OMG like really? Card: Since when did you NOT believe me huh Strawberry: The beginning of my life. Card: Shut up please. Strawberry: No thanks. INTRO Card: So yeah more cakes for everyone on Strawberry's team so yeah another surpirise! After today...no more teams! Strawberry: OMG like then how is the show gonna owrk Card: YOU'LL. FIND. OUT. LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!! Candle: Geez, mister rude, don't have to be like, so loud! Card: YES I DO! Anyway everyone has 0 votes except 5 people: Flashing Sign, Headphones, Orange, Birdie, and...Purse. Everyone not called: *receives cake* Card: So yeah I forgot to tell you 15 of you voted today thats a big disappointment. Lime: As long as you're unhappy im happy. Card: Mister rude! Candle: Shut up Card that's my line! Card: Whatever. Anyway the two people receiving only 1 and 2 votes respectively are Birdie and Flashing Sign. Birdie and Flashing Sign: Yay! Card: So yeah the first one eliminated with 5 votes is...Purse. Goodbye Purse. Purse: No way! Guards: Shall we kick her out or escort her? Card: Meh kick her out shes mean anyway. Purse: Noooooo! *Purse is eliminated* Card: Now that she's off the island Orange and Headphones one of you had 4 votes and the other had 3. I'm sorry to say that Headphones is safe with 3. So yeah that ugly fat guy Orange had 4 votes so yeah guards take him away--kick him out. Hopefully it'll make him the least bit skinnier. Guards: Okay. *Orange is eliminated* Card: So yeah how the game will work...well yeah no more teams and every day you will get a ranking on how well you do. And then I combine it with your past rankings to make your overall ranking and the bottom 6 5 4 3 or 2 will be up for elimination. Strawberry: Like whats the challenge. Card: Race to the finish line so yeah. LATER Rankings # Candle # Strawberry # Balloon # Toolbox # Bead # Hairspray # Xylophone # Birdie # Egg # Teacup # Lemon # Lime # Juicebox # Headphones # Hat # Flashing Sign Card: So yeah...Hat Headphones Flashing Sign you guys are UFE. Anyway now our voting system will be different. Viewers AND contestants can vote so yeah. Votes are due tomorrow or 4/16/2016 so yeah. Wait no nevermind. Whatever. Voting is due at the end of the day today. Candle: You say so yeah too much. Card: Well guess what you say like too much. Oh burn! Candle: Um that was a pretty terrible burn but okay. Juicebox: I miss Orange...EVERYONE! DIE! I WILL AVENGE ORANGE! Episode 7 - Leap of Faith Card: K it's elimination. INTRO Card: So yeah the one voter was Retzyn he didnt comment he told me in chat. So yeah Headphones you get a prize. Which is...nothing. Headphones (both): WHAT?! Card: Shut up it's a good prize. Flashing Sign: Sweetie, GET ON WITH THE VOTES. Card: Geez. Anyway. Flashing Sign got a dislike so she gets 2 extra votes. Flashing Sign: *sigh* Card: Anyway today 5 people voted which is so terrible. All of them voted for one person tho. And that person was...Headphones. Headphones (both): WHAT?! Card: Guards! Kick them out! I'm tired of their bickering! Headphones (both): NO! *Headphones are eliminated* Card: So yeah the challenge is... *teleports to top of a big tower* Card: Bungee jumping! Whoever goes down first wins and so on! And some ropes are smaller than others, so do be careful. RESULTS (COMBINED) # Candle # Strawbery # Bead # Egg # Balloon # Hat # Toolbox # Hairspray # Xylophone # Lemon # Lime # Teacup # Birdie # Juicebox # Flashing Sign Card: So vote for Birdie Juicebox or Flashing Sign both viewers and contestants! Birdie: What's wrong with you today Juicebox? I've never seen you out of shape as much as you are now before. Juicebox: Hehehe...Hahaha! Birdie: o_o Juicebox: My friend Orange...I will AVENGE HIM! Episode 8 - Rock Paper Scissors...SHOE! Card: Welcome to Game for Fame! INTRO Card: So yeah today we got 0 votes woohoo! And none of you voted! So. I will do this myself. Juicebox Birdie and Flashing Sign you are all eliminated. All: WHAT? Card:So guards kick Juicebox and Flashing Sign out and for the first time I've done this in the show's history, don't hurt Birdie just escort her. Birdie: Yay! Guards: Yes sir. Birdie: Wow guards you guys need to work out some more. Guards: SHUT UP. Card: So yeah today is a rock paper scissors tournament. Every time a person wins they make it to the next round while the loser is hit by my smelly shoe. Strawberry: Ew! Card: I know I'm a genius. Candle: Like what made you think of a shoe? Card: Cause it's rock paper scissors shoot but I thought shooting someone would be too brutal--I mean I'd love it, but not on TV. So yeah here are the matches. Match: Omg hi Card: No not you Match: Wahh MATCHES Strawberry VS Balloon Candle VS Toolbox Hairspray VS Bead Egg VS Xylophone Hat VS Lemon Lime VS Teacup Card: So first up Strawberry VS Balloon. Strawberry: Like, um... Strawberry chooses Scissors, Balloon chooses Paper. Strawberry: OMG this is super! Balloon: Yeah lets be friends-- *POP* Card: Oh sorry my shoe wasn't supposed to pop you. Candle: I'm like so winning this. Toolbox: No you're not! Candle: Excuse me?! Toolbox chooses Rock, Candle chooses Paper. Candle: OMG coolness! Card: Shut up. *Throws shoe at Toolbox* Toolbox: Oh I brought a "No-Bad-Smell Mask". EW!!!! IT SMELLS BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh wait I forgot to put it on. *throws up* Bead: U-um...Hairspray? Hairspray: What? Bead: N-never mind... Bead chooses Paper, Hairspray chooses Scissors. Hairspray: Oh my gosh! I need to put on some perfume so I don't smell bad. *Throws shoe at Hairspray* Hairspray: *sniff* *sniff* It worked! Strawberry Candle Bead you want some? All: Sure! (Well Strawberry and Candle said like and Bead said S-sure so yeah) Egg: Hey Xylophone-- Xylophone: I'm going to become famous! I'm going to BEAT YOU! Egg: AH! A BULLY! SHE WANTS TO BEAT ME! SHE'S GOING TO MURDER ME, TAKE OUT MY YOLK AND BEAT ME!!! Xylophone: *sigh* That's not what I meant. Egg chooses Scissors, Xylophone chooses Rock. *Throws shoe* *CRACK* Card: Ooh more violence, I like it. BLABLABLA LATER OVERALL RANKINGS # Bead # Strawberry # Hat # Lime # Lemon # Balloon # Toolbox # Teacup # Candle # Xylophone # Egg # Balloon Card: So yeah vote off Xylophone or Egg or Balloon! Episode 9 - The Points Are Gone, But We Look On! Card: Hey guys its elimination! INTRO Card: So today. We have no likes but we had 2 dislikes and NONE OF YOU FREAKIN' VOTED! Anyway the one safe is...Balloon. Balloon: YAY! WE'RE FRIENDS! Card: Egg. Egg: *gasp* OH NO! Card: ...Is safe. Xylophone goodbye guards escort her out. Xylophone: No! Card: Shut up anyway guys I need to show you a video. VIDEO: The points are gone, but we look on! Strawberry: OMG that was the worst. VIDEO: Shut up I have feelings. Strawberry: Tch. You stupid videos can have feelings. Pah! Card: Anyway! No points/rankings, now a certain amount of people will always be safe and the other few will be up for elimination. So teh first challenge is a fashion show. Bleh! So today 2 people will be UFE. ONE HOUR LATER Card: Let's see your guys' fashion! Balloon: LET'S PARTY! *Wearing a top hat and a tie* Balloon: I LOOK CUTE! Strawberry: Um... Card: Okay so you got first. Balloon: YAY! Card: Cause no one else went yet. Balloon: AW. BUT YOU'RE STILL MY BEST FRIEND FOREVER! Card: Uh. NEXT! Strawberry: OMG like I look so cute and fashionable and fabulous and hot amirite? Card: I'm trying to resist saying no. Your dress and bows DO look rather "cute and fashionable and fabulous and hot". Strawberry: OMG! Card: K so Candle Candle: I look hot don't I? *wink* Card: Uh no. That bra is kinda revealing. Candle: It's not TOO revealing. Lime: Hmph. I wish it was so I could see your-- Card: SHUT. UP!!!! Next! Bead: U-um...Strawberry h-helped me with this... Card: That explains why it looks so much like Strawberry's dress. Well I like it but I'm gonna take off half of your points for not being original. Egg: Hey! BULLY! Yeah, you're a bully! Card: I-- Egg: I DON'T CARE! BULLIES ARE STUPID WITH THEIR BU(CENSORED)! Bead: E-Egg! You just c-cussed! Egg: I DON'T CARE! Bead: I-I... Egg: Shut up! Bead: *sniff* WAH!!!!!!!! Strawberry: Egg you're so mean! Hat: Yeah you need a taste of your OWN MEDICINE! *throws knife at Egg, Egg cracks* Egg: Nooooo...idiots... Strawberry: Hmph. And he SAYS he hates bullies. When he IS ONE! Card: Um k so he gets negative 100 cuz I dont think fashion people are supposed to be bloody. (Yolk is Egg's blood duh) Anyway next Hat: Look at me! Card: Now THAT'S revealing! Hat: What, I did it to get those cute girls! Candle: OMG he's so hot! Strawberry: WHAT?! You...you LIKE HIM?! Candle: What he's hot! Strawberry: *gasp* YOU! YOU'RE NOT MY BFF ANYMORE! You like a stupid numbskull like HIM? Hat: (Woah. She thinks that of me? Sure Candle's cute but Strawberry is my dream...and to her I'm a numbskull?) Teacup: Um. Anyway can I go? Card: K Teacup: Look at my new princess dress? (Actually it's a year old. But princesses--oh wait they must be modest and truthful! I must tell the truth!) Oh wait no this is a year old but it..it's fashionable! Card: Oh my gosh, this looks beautiful! Anyway next Toolbox. Wait what Toolbox Hairspray Lemon you guys didn't do anything. So Egg Toolbox Hairspray Lemon roll a dice the two with the lowest numbers are UFE. Wait Egg's dead so he is UFE. *recovers egg* and so who else will be UFE? Toolbox gets 6 thanks to his "get a high number on a dice machine", Hairspray gets 1 and Lemon gets 2. Card: So sorry Hairspray you are UFE anyway tomorrow is contestant vote only so viewers. DONT VOTE! Egg: Argh! I hate you all! Strawberry: Hmph! Everyone hates you too! Candle: Yeah! ...not like I'd ever agree with Strawberry on anything. Hat: Come on honey let's go home and arrange our wedding. Sure it's in 6 months but still. Strawberry: Wait WHAT? You...you rascal! How dare you! Episode 10 - Friends...? Candle: Hey Strawberry I'm really sorry I made you so mad-- Strawberry: Shut up numbskull. Hat: Hey honey come over here Candle: K sweetie just a second. Strawberry, can we still be friends...? Strawberry: Shut up! Card: K so it's time for elimination! INTRO Card: Wait no way! NO ONE VOTED! Strawberry: Um yeah cuz it's a contestant vote. Card: Oh. Well none of you guys voted either so bye-bye both of you. Kick Egg out Escort Hairspray. Egg: Shut the f-- Hairspray: Yay I guess. Card: So yeah. IDK what the challenge will be so tomorrow all of you are UFE and two people are going home. And it's another contestant vote. Elimination Table Reason for Elimination Grenade (22nd Place): He was a SERIAL KILLER, a bully, and a mean jerk. No one needs these stupid, mean, characters on the series. '''Bugspray (21st Place): '''He was the second meanest character on the show. '''Wrench (20th Place): '''Another mean character. You know, I wonder why I put so many mean, arrogant characters on the show... '''Tomato (19th Place): '''A really bland and insane and mean and evil character. And kinda inappropriate '''Purse (18th Place): '''She was rude and kinda mean. Sure she became nicer but she was still a tad bit mean. '''Orange (17th Place): '''Fat and annoying. Also bland and kinda hated. Also clumsy and useless. '''Headphones (16th Place): '''Their fighting was annoying. Simple. '''Juicebox (15th Place): '''He was becoming evil after the elimination of his friend Orange. Plus since no one voted he was automatically eliminated. '''Birdie (14th Place): '''She wasn't too bad, as the only reason she had ever received votes is from Orange. Since no one voted she was automatically eliminated. '''Flashing Sign (13th Place): '''She was annoying with her search to find a man. Plus since no one voted she was automatically eliminated. '''Xylophone (12th Place): '''She was kinda annoying in the beginning of the show but then it stopped but that made her bland so after a tiebreaker that I did with Retzyn, it was revealed Xylophone would be going home. Category:Plantsvszombiesfanatic Category:Fan Fiction Pages